


The Other Tattoo

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering that your boyfriend has been cheating on you, you end up at a dive bar one night to try to forget. There, you run into Sam who might be just the person to help you move on with your life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Tattoo

           You should have gone home an hour ago. This dive bar isn’t exactly your sort of thing. You had only shown up out of desperation. Your original plan had to been get completely smashed and wander on home.

            Yet as soon as you got there, the appeal had died. Sure, you can get drunk to forget that your boyfriend had cheated on you and you two have broken up. But when you sat down at the bar, it had seemed almost a waste of time. Your boyfriend is still going to be a piece of shit tomorrow.

            So, you had been drinking water and staring at one of the TVs above the bar. It was showing some infomercial because no one cared enough to ask for the bartender to change it. Normally, you think the bartender would have been irritated about someone taking up space to drink water. But between how terrible you looked coupled with the fact you keep tossing a few bills his way each time he looks disgruntled, he has left you alone.

            It is past midnight now and you have warded off any man that has tried to approach you. It’s been a week since the break-up. Everyone has told you that you will feel better. When does that start?

            As you stare morosely at your glass of water, the group next to you leaves, leaving you alone on the bar besides a man five seats down. You glance over at him and then do a double take.

            Great. You know him.

            You look back down at the glass of water but can feel the man looking over at you. You wonder if you can tell him to go away as he slides down the bar and sits down next to you.

            “Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He says to you.

            “Hey, Sam.” You mumble.   

            Sam Drake has run in your circle of friends for a few years although you two were never close. He traveled often and usually had some sort of lady friend he was pre-occupied with.

            Currently he is slouched forward with a beer in front of him and is lighting up a cigarette. He is wearing some denim jacket that looks as if it has seen better days and jeans that look like they could be ironed or something.

            “I, uh, heard what happened. Guessing that’s why you are in this shit hole.” He remarks as he takes a swig of his beer.

            “Guess so.” You mumble, not really feeling like talking.

            Sam studies you for a long moment before clearing his throat, “Well, I feel like talking. So, I’ll talk, alright?”

            You shrug, not really caring. But Sam talks. A lot. He starts telling you about his last trip out of the country. You actually don’t believe any of it. The story he is telling you about what he went through with his brother, Nate, sounds like some sort of Hollywood movie plot. Even so, you find yourself sucked in despite yourself.

            When he gets to the end of the story over an hour later, you shake your head, “No way. This is bullshit. What happened to the treasure?”

            “I told you. The cave completely got closed up. We lost it. Didn’t see a dime. Hence why I’m drinking in this shit hole.” He gestures around him.

            “That’s unbelievable.”

            “You think I’m lying?” Sam grins at you.

            You laugh and go, “Yes.”

            Sam starts to defend himself and you realize this is the first time since the break-up that you have felt like a normal person. All the conversations the past week have been about your boyfriend and what he has done to you. Sam knows yet hasn’t brought it up.

            On top of that, you find yourself looking at him a bit more closely than you ever have before. Sam shrugged his jacket off halfway through the story. He’s wearing a simple white t-shirt that seems to grip at his chest. He is in great shape. You had never noticed before.

            As he takes a drag off his cigarette, you point to his neck, “That tattoo. What’s the deal with it?”

            “What tattoo?” He asks, playing dumb.

            You lean forward and press your fingers against the bird tattoos that are on his neck. You can feel the hint of stubble underneath your fingertips. You can also feel his heartbeat, steady and solid.

            For some reason, this small touch sends electric shocks through you. You pull your hand away quickly and awkwardly go, “Those.”

            “Ah,” He touches his neck, “What, you don’t like them?”

            You wrinkle your nose, “A little corny, maybe.”

            “Hey, don’t be insulting my tattoos now.”

            “I only see one.” You cross your arms.

            Sam blows a smoke circle, clearly showing off now and grins, “Other one is covered.” And then, lord forbid, he actually winks at you.

            You can feel yourself blushing. You look down at the glass of water in front of you. Sam has scooted his barstool close to you during the story. Your knees are touching. He leans over to you and you can feel his breath on your neck.

            “I’m sorry about what happened.”

            You have been sick of hearing people say they are sorry for the fact your ex had been cheating on you for months. But when Sam says it, somehow, you know he means it. You look up at him and smile a little.

            “It’s okay. I’ll get over it.” You whisper back.

            “Of course you will. You just need to hop back on the horse.” Sam says to you, crushing his cigarette in the ash tray.

            “Do I?” You say and you can’t help it – you want to hop back on the horse with Sam.

            “Yeah, of course. Come on, I’ve seen you around on and off for years now. I know you won’t have any trouble finding a guy to help you get back into the swing of things. Think of it – you have a lot of time to catch up on that you wasted on that prick.”

            You two are very close together now. You have past images of Sam flickering across your brain, images you didn’t even know you had saved – Sam at a party with his arm slung around some woman, Sam at a Christmas parade, chain-smoking and telling everyone about his brother’s attempts to be a magician as a kid, Sam helping you get into a cab when you were roaring drunk one night at someone’s birthday party – and you decide that you want him to be the one you hop back on the horse with.

            “Is there a bathroom here?” You ask him suddenly.

            “Uh, yeah, in the back.”

            “I’m going to go to the bathroom. I expect a knock on the door in a minute.” You say to him, hardly believing the words that are leaving your mouth.

            Sam looks at you, surprise flickering across your face as you slide off the bar stool and head towards the bathroom in the back of the bar. You don’t glance back as you open the bathroom and close the door behind you.

            The bathroom is a single stall and luckily wasn’t in use. It’s clean and plastered with old posters of album covers. Your heart is beating very quickly. You can hardly believe you had told Sam to come back here.

            There is still a chance that he will be grossed out by you being so forward. Yes, you two have known each other for a few years but it was never very well.  It was more of a mutual friend of a friend situation. Now, after talking to him for a couple of hours, you basically just told him you wanted to fuck.

            But after a minute, there is a soft knock on the bathroom door. Before you can talk yourself out of it, you open the door and Sam slinks inside.

            “Are you sure?” is all he says and you nod your head.

            Then Sam is pressing his lips against yours. You welcome the touch, crave it – someone different from the person who hurt you and made you cry. Someone who has made you laugh and enjoy yourself all night.

            Your tongue is in Sam’s mouth. You can taste the beer on his lips and the cigarettes from earlier and it is all new to you – and you love it. Sam has you pressed against the wall and is kissing you hungrily.  

            His lips drag across your cheek down to your neck. You are fumbling with his belt, trying to take it off. You can feel him smile against your skin.

            “Impatient.” Sam mumbles in your ear.

            You are going to reply but then he is lifting up your skirt a little and is running his finger down the front of your underwear. The touch makes your head go light.

            “Is this your first time doing something like this?” Sam asks you quietly.

            “You mean hooking up with a guy I sort of know in a bar bathroom? Yes. Probably not yours though.”

            “Hey, I’m hurt,” Sam jokes as his fingers move the fabric to the side and touch your pussy lips, “You think I sleep around?”

            His fingers touching you there make it harder to focus on a reply but you manage to mumble a, “Yeah.”

            Sam’s finger is entering you now and you are holding onto him. He is watching you closely and you close your eyes and bury your face in his neck.

            “This angle sort of sucks, don’t you think?” He asks you as if he is asking about the weather.

            He has a point, however. You are standing up and his fingers can only enter you a little bit. Sam seems to have an idea though because he moves away from you and then is scooping you up.

            He rests you on the counter where the sink is. It isn’t the most comfortable thing but you don’t care. One of your high heels hits the bathroom wall as Sam lifts your skirt up again and takes off your underwear.

            He leans forward towards you as his finger enters your pussy again. Your lips meet and you kiss him as your head rests against the bathroom mirror. He starts to finger fuck you, inserting another finger as he buries them deep inside your wet pussy.

            It feels amazing. The two of you have to be silent and you bite your bottom lip as the pleasure rolls over you. You lean forward and bring Sam in for another kiss. Your fingers grab his hair as your tongue presses against his. He pumps his fingers inside of you and you moan softly into his mouth.

            Sam is breathing hard when he breaks the kiss. Still pumping his fingers in your pussy, he asks you, “Do you think you’ll be able to be quiet?”

            You nod even though you aren’t completely sure you will be able to. But Sam nods back and then before you know it, he is sliding to the bathroom floor. With his fingers still in you, his tongue starts to flick against your clit.

            The pleasure is so intense that you almost fall off the counter. Your hands have nothing to hold onto so all you can do is try to control your breathing. Sam has his face buried in your pussy, working you over with his mouth and fingers.

            Then there is a knock on the door.

            You freeze. Sam has clearly heard it but doesn’t stop. His tongue is sucking gently on your clit before sliding down your slit. He has three fingers in you now. The person knocks again.

            You manage to squeak out, “Uh, someone is in here!”

            “Sorry!” Came a muffled woman’s reply before you hear her walk away.

            You exhale a little, wondering how you two aren’t going to get caught doing this. Sam doesn’t seem to be concerned though as he drags his lips across your clit. You stifle a gasp and close your eyes tightly.

            Between his fingers and his tongue, it is all too much. You are cumming. You make a small noise. Sam’s hands are holding onto your thighs as you cum. You are wiggling your hips a little and Sam keeps his face buried in your pussy.

            When you finally come down from your orgasm, you realize that you actually want more. You can’t remember even cumming before and actually wanting to keep going.

            You slide off the counter as Sam is getting to his feet. Your hands are yanking off his belt and you pull down his jeans. Sam turns so he has his back pressed against the counter as you pull his cock out of his underwear.

            You barely take a second to marvel at how thick and large he is before you are running your tongue down the entire length of him. Sam lets out a moan and you stop and look up at him.

            “You’re supposed to be quiet, Sam.” You whisper, pretending to scold him.

            Sam tries to look bashful, “Sorry.”

            Then your tongue is swirling around the head of his cock before you take him in your mouth. He stretches your mouth out but you don’t care. You love how he tastes and want more of him.

            His cock hits the back of your throat and Sam lets out a grunt. Clearly, he isn’t good at shutting up. Then you drag your tongue against the bottom side of his dick as you remove it from your mouth.

            You look up at him and he is looking down at you. You run the head of his dick across your lips as you look up at him. He is watching you with fascination.

            “You look good.” He says in a strained whisper.

            “Yeah?” You ask him as your tongue rolls across the tip of his dick.

            He grunts and nods, “Really fucking good.”

            “You wanna see me suck all of you again?”

            Sam exhales, clearly trying to be quiet and goes, “Yes. Let me see you take my dick again.”

            He is in your mouth again, buried as far as you can take him. His body shivers underneath you and his head rolls back as you bob your head up and down on his cock. He is mumbling “yes, yes” under his breath as you work his cock.

            “You look so good. Jesus, look at how good you look with my cock in your mouth.” Sam whispers.

            His hand on his on your head, running through your hair as you suck him off. He shudders again and then pulls away from you.

            “You’re going to make me cum and I still have to fuck you.”

            Sam is pulling you towards him, pressing you against the wall of the bathroom. He presses you tightly between him and the wall so you won’t slip and you wrap your legs around his waist.

            “I like your high heels.” He says to you as your arms wrap around his neck.

            “Yeah? Maybe if you fuck me hard enough, I’ll let you lick them clean.” You say to him.

            Sam laughs loudly before remembering he is supposed to be quiet and then grins wickedly at you, “Is that right?”

            Before you can reply, his cock is entering you. You gasp as his length fills you. He stretched out your mouth but now you can feel him stretching out your pussy too. Your grip on him tightens as he slips his dick deep into your pussy.

            “Fuck,” Sam growls, “You feel too good.”

            He is holding onto you tightly. You aren’t afraid of being dropped. He starts to fuck you, sliding his dick out of you completely before slamming back inside of you. You have never been fucked like this before. You feel like a rag doll in his arms, taking his dick like this in the bar bathroom and you can’t get enough of it. Your fingers are grabbing his t-shirt as his dick pounds into you. You can hear how wet you are – your pussy is sucking his cock up each time he enters you.

            You moan his name in his ear – over and over, you keep saying it, as if it a prayer – as his dick hits some sort of pleasure center buried in your pussy.

            “You like that?”

            “F-fuck, yes, Sam, I like it.” You manage to say as he rams into you.

            “You want me to fuck you like this everywhere, don’t you?”

            “Anywhere. Everywhere. I want your cock in me like this all over.” You say as you try to rock your hips against his thrusts.

            Sam grunts and then says, “I think I can manage that.”

            You two are making too much noise now. You both know it but can’t seem to stop. Your skin is smacking together and you can hear how wet you are every time Sam’s dick enters you. His fingers are digging into your skin from the force of holding you.

            Your lips meet again as you can feel your second orgasm mounting. You can’t hold it back and you moan his name into his mouth as you cum.

            “Cum on my cock, doll, cum on my cock.” Sam whispers in your ear, his lips pressed against your earlobe.

            You are. You can feel your pussy constrict around his cock and milk it as you cum.

            This sends Sam over the edge as well because he lets out a strangled noise before saying, “I’m going to–”

            Then he is cumming as well. You can feel his load filling you up as you cling to him. He crushes his lips with yours as you both ride out your orgasms together.

            After a few minutes, you two have come down together. You are clinging to him, sticky with sweat as he kisses the top of your head. Then someone is banging on the door.

            “Hey!” Someone is shouting, “What the fuck is going on in there?”

            Sam grins at you, “We got caught.”

            “That’s a shame. I really loved the hideous décor of this place.” You tell him as you try to catch his breath.

            Sam makes sure you can stand okay even though your legs feel like limp noodles. He yanks his jeans back on and then grabs your hand.

            “You two get out of there right now!” The man on the other side is saying to the two of you.

            “Guess we have to leave,” Sam says, “I have to grab my jacket on the way out.”

            “That hideous thing?” You say as he tugs you towards the door, “Hey, wait.”

            “What?” Sam asks as the person shouts at you again.

            “I didn’t see your other tattoo.” You protest.

            “Ah, is that right? I guess that means we will have to do this again.”

            And he grins at you. Your grip on his hand tightens and in that moment, all memories of your terrible ex-boyfriend are wiped completely from your mind.


End file.
